


Morning Light

by nohrianscumm



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohrianscumm/pseuds/nohrianscumm
Summary: Shigure's husband looks so beautiful in the morning.





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> A short n' sweet PWP in which Shigure and M!Corrin hurl cheesy lines at each other like they're middle schoolers playing dodgeball

"Shigure," was the first thing Corrin said that morning. The other side of his bed was empty; his husband was sitting by the window humming, sunlight streaming through his mussed-up hair.

"My love," he said, turning towards him, "you're awake."

He hummed in affirmation, rubbing his eyes. "I'm still a li'l sleepy, though."

He sat down next to him and combed his fingers through his hair. "You're up early," he said, "Is there anything you want to do together? I could make some tea, or we could go on a morning stroll, or–" he averted his eyes, blushing, "–or something else."

Corrin yawned, lazily raising a hand to cover his mouth. He knew exactly what that shy look on Shigure's face meant. "Why?" he said, giving him a lopsided smile, eyelids half shut, "are you in the mood?"

"I– I just– You look so beautiful in the morning, that's all."

It was Corrin's turn to blush. He sat up, a tad dizzy, and planted a kiss on his husband's neck. "I love you so much," he said, breaking away, "I'd love to do it, but I'm too sleepy. I haven't eaten breakfast yet, and I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to give you my all."

"Don't you worry," Shigure said, "You're perfect in bed no matter the time of day."

"Stop it!" Corrin said, lightly swatting his shoulder.

Shigure gave him a playful push, sending him flopping back down onto the bed. He fell too, and landed half on top of Corrin.

"Alright, alright," Corrin said, "but only if you stop saying such cheesy stuff."

He propped himself up above him, the yellow light from the tail of the sunrise casting his face and hair into warm shadow. "I'll never stop," he said, and softly pecked his nose.

With that, Corrin became trapped under a barrage of feather-light kisses all over his face. He tried to sneak in a kiss of his own, but Shigure was too fast for him, darting across his cheeks and lips.

He gradually moved lower until he found a spot near the base of his neck to stop. One firm kiss later, Corrin's arms were wrapped around Shigure, one hand buried in his hair, the other stroking up and down his spine, and a single red mark remained on Corrin's neck.

"Here," Corrin said, letting go of him. He unbuttoned Shigure's pajama shirt and cast aside the layer of fabric in between them, then squirmed out of his own. 

"Thank you, love," Shigure said, then resumed his kissing, moving downwards across his chest. He reached his right hand down to slowly fondle Corrin's crotch.

He gave a quiet moan, and smiled at him as he worked. His kisses were soft, slowly trailing down to his stomach, and his hand was careful and gentle at stimulating him.

When Shigure reached his hips, he stopped, looked at the growing tent in Corrin's pajama pants, then glanced up at him, eyebrows raised.

He smiled and nodded, happy, but still sleepy. "You're so lovely, Shigure." He reached down and trailed a finger down his face. "I'm so lucky you're my husband."

Shigure's face flushed red, and he quickly pulled Corrin's pants off.

A small stream of moans escaped his mouth as Shigure licked the precum from his tip, then went lower, lips and tongue dancing across his length, tasting him. 

"Feels so good..." Corrin muttered as he teased his balls with his tongue.

Eventually, he took him into his mouth, elliciting a single, pleading moan. Suppressing a short laugh, Shigure continued. Lower and lower he sucked, tongue swirling over his tip, stroking up and down the underside until Corrin was a moaning, writhing mess.

"Oh, gods, Shigure, please," he breathed. His hips moved rhythmically up and down, by far the most energized part of his body. He felt as if he was in a dream, pleasure coming in nebulous waves.

Shigure sucked harder, filling his mouth with him. He cast a mischievous glance up at him, and Corrin's eyes grew wide; his breaths came rough and fast. 

"Shigure!"

Despite knowing full well that Corrin was seconds away from coming, he was still caught off guard.

"Ah, Shigure, I'm gonna–" A wave of bliss swept over Corrin, aided by the sweet caress of Shigure's tongue and throat.

Shigure swallowed his release in gulps, and a drop got caught in his throat, but he waited till he had finished to lift his head and cough loudly.

"Oh, sweetie," said Corrin, face flushed and breathing heavily, "You alright?"

He nodded. "I just choked on a bit, that's all. Did you like that?"

Corrin hummed softly and smiled, eyes falling shut as his panting began to slow. "Now," he said through a yawn, "I'll –mm– take care of you."

Shigure smiled and lay down next to Corrin, giving his forehead a soft kiss. "No," he said, "Maybe later. I appreciate your offer, but you look like you could benefit from an extra hour of sleep."

He muttered his thanks before pulling Shigure close and burying his face in his chest. "We'll be late..." he said.

"You do enough as is," Shigure said, "Rest now; you deserve it."

"Love you," Corrin mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Could you tell I wrote this when I was tired? Thanks for reading!


End file.
